Tangled Up
by pattilupwned
Summary: "Today I found out that I'm pregnant with Mark's baby. How about now?" Response to the happenings in the "elevator" scene from 7x12.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- First Grey's Anatomy fic. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. New chapter will be longer- just a sampling to see if I should finish or not! Arizona's response and onward to the "elevator happenings" from 7x12!**

"Today I found out that I'm pregnant with Mark's baby. How about now?"

Arizona blinked rapidly, the sound around her reduced to a mere buzzing in her ears. She breathed deeply through her nose and looked upward, averting her gaze from the dark eyes that pierced through her with a silent sadness. "Oh," was all the blonde could manage before her throat closed and her voice cracked. She swallowed, then took another deep breath. The world seemed to spin and she stumbled back slightly, catching herself on the cool silver lining of the elevator. The door popped open as if on cue, and Arizona took no time bolting to her escape.

She shuffled quickly to the hospital exit and toward the parking lot. Her heels clicked rhythmically against the pavement, echoing in the cold night's air. She stopped at her car and slammed her purse down onto the roof. Arizona quickly thrust her hand into the bag and shuffled angrily through her purse for her keychain. "Fuck," she whispered, tears brimming and falling, making her eyesight blurry and the task of her key-finding incredibly difficult. Tears fell at a rapid pace and she began to sob, disregarding her purse and resting her elbows against the car. Arizona buried her face in her hands and let her mouth fall open, silent sobs escaping.

Her chest heaved and a small, helpless squeak left her lips. Her hands shook as she wiped her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip to stifle the cries that continued to creep up her throat. Taking another deep breath, she grabbed her purse again and dug through with one hand, the other still frantically wiping tears away from her face. The keys jingled softly and she dug her hand deeper, hooking one finger around the chain loop and pulling them out. Arizona's sobs had quieted to sniffles; she unlocked the door and roughly pushed it open, angrily situating herself in the car. She fumbled putting the key in the ignition, her hands shaking on their own accord. "Really?" she grunted, looking down and eyeing the metal before shoving the key in.

Arizona drove toward her apartment- _their _apartment again, she had to remind herself- on autopilot. The radio was on but she couldn't hear it- the buzzing in her ears still hadn't subsided. She could feel her cell phone vibrating frantically in her pocket- no doubt Callie, she assumed- but she ignored her, staring forward. She could feel the pads of her thumbs pulsing against the steering wheel, the pounding matching the frantic thumping of her heart in her chest.

Arizona's phone buzzed yet again, and she tilted her head down and shoved her hand in her pocket, the other still fixed on the steering wheel. She pulled it out and her jaw clenched when she read '5 missed calls: Calliope'. She stared down at the glimmering screen and tears assaulted her once again, sliding down her flushed cheeks. Her focus was quickly averted when she heard the sounds of tires screeching and she immediately looked forward, finding herself mere inches away from hitting the car in the intersection to her right. The driver looked angrily at her, shouting obscenities through a closed window as Arizona continued down the road. Her entire body was now shaking. "Fuck," she whispered again. She put her blinker on and pulled into a nearby gas station parking lot, attempting to regain a semblance of composure to enable her at least drive home without killing herself- or someone else; but instead of composure, Arizona Robbins rested her forehead on the steering wheel and sobbed, a deep heavy cry that caused her entire body to heave uncontrollably. She gasped for air as a series of salty tears ran down her cheeks and neck, splashing onto the plastic of the wheel.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! As previously mentioned, reviews are appreciated. They give me inspiration!**

_Arizona's phone buzzed yet again, and she tilted her head down and shoved her hand in her pocket, the other still fixed on the steering wheel. She pulled it out and her jaw clenched when she read '5 missed calls: Calliope'. She stared down at the glimmering screen and tears assaulted her once again, sliding down her flushed cheeks. Her focus was quickly averted when she heard the sounds of tires screeching and she immediately looked forward, finding herself mere inches away from hitting the car in the intersection to her right. The driver looked angrily at her, shouting obscenities through a closed window as Arizona continued down the road. Her entire body was now shaking. "Fuck," she whispered again. She put her blinker on and pulled into a nearby gas station parking lot, attempting to regain a semblance of composure to enable her at least drive home without killing herself- or someone else; but instead of composure, Arizona Robbins rested her forehead on the steering wheel and sobbed, a deep heavy cry that caused her entire body to heave uncontrollably. She gasped for air as a series of salty tears ran down her cheeks and neck, splashing onto the plastic of the wheel. _

Arizona lifted her head, biting her tongue to stifle yet another sob. She tilted the rearview mirror to angle toward her face and laughed sadly when she saw her red, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. She wiped her index finger beneath her eyes, attempting to wipe up the stray black makeup that was now caked on her skin. Arizona ran her fingers through her blonde waves before putting the car back in drive.

The remaining ride was short and quiet. She pulled into the apartment building parking garage and parked in her usual spot. The blonde didn't even bother to check for her counterpart's car as she had so many times before. Instead, she grabbed her purse and moved toward the apartment building. She stopped abruptly in front of the elevator- the elevator that she took every day up to her apartment after work. "I've had enough elevators for a lifetime," Arizona thought to herself, shifting to the door to the stairwell and slamming it open. Her heels clunked as she trekked up the several flights of stairs up to her floor.

Reaching her- _their_- apartment, she nervously fingered her keys, playing with the chain before taking a deep breath and opening the door. She exhaled in relief when she found the room dark and empty. Arizona dropped her purse onto the couch and moved toward the fridge, opening it and staring mindlessly into it. She felt her phone vibrating yet again in her pocket and she grunted. Digging her hand deep into coat, she wrapped her slender yet strong fingers around the gadget and chucked it toward the wall. "STOP CALLING ME," Arizona cried, grabbing the water bottle and stomping toward her bedroom.

The blonde placed the water bottle on a nearby dresser and walked into the bathroom. Keeping the light off, she bent slightly to turn on the shower and let the water run for a moment to warm. She stripped slowly, throwing her clothes in a pile in the corner of the room. Arizona stood for a moment and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She titled her head, meeting her own gaze. She shivered as she thought of her lover's- ex lover's- dark eyes that had pierced through her on so many other occasions. The young doctor chewed on her inner cheek nervously, thoughts- unwanted thoughts- creeping back into her mind. The numbness she had initially felt was slowly fading, and reality was setting in. Pregnant. The love of her life was pregnant with someone else's baby. She shivered again and shook her head, stepping into the dark shower.

The warm water trickled down her back and neck and she gasped as the heat assaulted her senses. Tilting her head back, Arizona ran her slender fingers through her blonde tresses as the stream of warmth soaked her. She turned to face the shower hose and relished in the comforting blanket of hot steam that surrounded her. She tilted her head down slightly and closed her eyes. Betrayed. She felt betrayed. Yes, she had left; but it wasn't a manipulative, hurtful move. She had let Callie stay because she knew, deep down, that's what she wanted. She didn't want to move half across the world, leaving all her family and friends behind her. Callie had much more history at the hospital than she did, and it was only right to let her go. Not that it was easy- she had battled with her decision the entire flight and time in Africa. She knew Callie was going to be upset, yet she hadn't expected her to jump into bed with the next person- _man_- she saw.

She wrinkled her nose angrily and sniffled, emotions flowing once again. The thought of the love of her life sleeping with Mark Sloan disgusted her, and she felt her stomach flip. She lower lip quivered; maybe Callie wasn't in love with her at all. Maybe she never had been. Maybe it was all just an "experiment". Arizona slammed her palm on the wall of the shower. "Fuck," she whispered. Her chest felt tight and a lump crept up in her throat. Hot tears began to fall once again and she curled herself down into the tub, resting her head on the wall and pulling her legs up to her chest.

She buried her face against her knees, long sobs escaping. Little drops of water fell onto her soft white skin from above, followed by the streams of tears that trickled down her eyes to her cheeks and onto her knees and chest. The darkness of the room enveloped her and she shivered as goosebumps began to form. "An experime-ent," Arizona sobbed. "That's a-all I wa-as." She gasped for air as a stream of water fell from the hose, falling into her mouth and causing her to cough.

Arizona spit a mouthful of water into the drain before hiccupping helplessly. She jumped as the light to the bathroom turned on, a pair of heels indicating an entrance- Callie. "Zona?" the voice called softly.

The blonde buried her face back into her knees and held her breath. She didn't move as the shower curtain was pulled back, letting a stream of piercing light into her momentarily solitude.

"Arizona…" Callie cooed, tears forming in her eyes at the sight of her counterpart curled helplessly in a ball at the bottom of the tub. She threw her black coat to the ground and fell to her knees, leaning herself against the side of the tub. "Zona…" The brunette reached her hand out delicately and rested her palm on the top of Arizona's wet, curly tresses.

Arizona trembled, pulling away slightly from Callie's touch.

"I-"

"Why?" Arizona whispered, barely lifting her head.

"What?" Callie asked, tucking a piece of loose hair behind her counterpart's ear.

"All I wanna know is why…" Arizona asked, turning and resting her cheek on her knee. _"Why?"_


End file.
